


The Day the Stars Died

by TheDreamingCat42



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dark Magic, Demons, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Hell, Princes & Princesses, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamingCat42/pseuds/TheDreamingCat42





	The Day the Stars Died

Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess, she had long red hair and lived in a palace filled with servants. She longed for adventure and freedom so one day she ran away with a strange woman she hardly knew.   
The woman took her to a foreign land far away from anywhere you or I have ever been filled with fire and crimson rocks. Hell.   
The young princess befriended a demon child who promised to help her and over time she trusted him with all her heart. They ran away together far away from the young demon’s father who ruled all of hell. Along the way they met a girl who’s mind was as wild as her bubblegum hair and together they survived.   
All three were skilled in fighting; the princess could handle a blade with grace, the demon could use ancient dark magic and the girl knew hand to hand combat like the back of her hand. Together they fought evil and saved lives, some people believed that they were Gods who had come to save them from the terror.   
However, wherever they went the soldiers from hell followed and every time they got close the young demon felt himself slipping away to darkness.   
The wild girl saw this and left before anything could go terribly wrong but the she princess still trusted the demon with all her heart and believed he would never hurt her.   
Every time the soldiers of hell caught up they would nearly kill the princess but she always miraculously escape and many believed she was actually immortal. A real God.   
One day though, the soldiers caught up and the demon and the princess were not prepared, a large battle ensued. Many died and as more and more fell the young demon began to fade more and more.   
Eventually they were all gone and the princess celebrated their victory, only to be hit in the back with dark magic. She let out a heartbreaking scream and it is said that everyone who heard it went mad or died instantly.   
Her trust brought her pain, she was killed by her first and last friend in all of her life. She died in his arms as he attempted to undo the terrible wrong he had carried out.   
It is said after this that he gave away the rest of his compassion to bring her back to life and though it worked it could not undo the trust that had been broken. He had lost the things that made him whole, the princess and his compassion. Without these he was an evil, dark shadow of his former self that enjoyed pain and suffering, gone, was the sweet child.  
The princess came back to life but she would always be cursed with the black scar spreading across her back from the blow that brought her death. It is said that she came back to where she came from and wanders the streets making sure everyone is safe and that they don’t experience her fate.


End file.
